Treading Water
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott is shot up at the Hale house.


Title : Treading Water  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : SM/AA  
Timeline : Season One  
Summary : Scott gets shot up at the Hale  
house.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to MTV.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

The bullets slammed into his body. Burning his  
blood and spirit as the wolfsbane was released  
into his system. He staggered back in confussion.  
Another bullet hitting him. This time in the  
head.

Scott blinked blankly at the shockered Derek,  
and then over at the expressionless Jackson.  
Finally, his body and mind caught up with each  
other, and he collapsed bonelessly to the floor.

' I'm dying. ' He blandly noted. ' Huh. '

He stared up at what was left of the ceiling  
with unseeing eyes. He'd never see his mom again.  
Never get to tell Allison he loved her. Never  
thank Stiles for all his support. Never punch  
Jackson out for getting him shot up.

" Scott. " Derek appeared over him. " Hang on.  
I'll get you help! "

Somehow he doubted it. There was a group of  
hunters outside. All armed with guns filled  
with wolfsbane bullets. He had eight bullets  
riddling his body. Including the one in his  
skull.

There was no one who could help him. He was  
long past help. No doctor could treat a  
werewolf, and if they could, they couldn't  
help one with so many wolfsbane bullets in  
them. Muchless a bullet to the brain.

He breathed heavily. Fighting for each and  
every breath he took. It was like trying to  
breath through a heavy canvass blanket. It  
would be so easy to just stop breathing.

" I'll be back. " Derek swore.

The other Beta got up and raced out the back.  
Scott could smell Jackson had also left. Having  
fled and simply not cared about what happened  
to him.

Surprise, surprise.

The front door slammed open and three heart beats  
entered the entrance hall. A familiar scent leading  
the group. Kate Argent, armed with an assualt rifle,  
came to a stop right next to him.

" Wh-? " She eyed him curiously. " Scott McCall,  
isn't it? What are you doing here? "

He let out a choking gasp. " H-heard... Jackson  
was... in trouble... the ungrateful... bastard. "

" Really? " She crouched down and laid her rifle  
across her knees. " And where'd you hear this  
little tead bit? "

" Alpha... tried to... attack mom... " He  
shuddered in pain. " tricked him... said he...  
sent Derek... after Jackson... "

" Now the million dollar question. " Kate leaned  
in closer, whispering into his ear. " Why would  
the Alpha attack your mommy? "

" Obsessed... with me. " Scott panted breathlessly.  
" Saw him... with Laura's... body. "

" My, my. " Kate stood up. Her lips stretching  
into a full blown grin. " You have been a busy  
boy. So you were in the woods and saw something  
you shouldn'y have. The Alpha in turn got a  
hard on for you, and has been chasing you and  
your friends around. It certainly explains the  
strange stuff about you. "

His breathing became harsher. Wheezing and  
whistling.

" Shame you're dying. " Kate tsked. " We could  
have used you to track the Alpha. But you know  
the old saying, wrong time, wrong place. You  
really should have stayed out of it. "

" Kate? " Allison walked in, freezing in the  
doorway. " Oh god, Scott. "

He rolled his eyes around to his ex-girlfriend.  
She was staring at him with wide, watery eyes.  
Then she darted over to him, falling to her  
knees.

" It's okay. " She tried to reassure him. " I'll  
call for help. "

" No, you won't. " Kate rested her rifle on her  
right shoulder. " I'm afraid your ex here, is  
going to lay here until he dies, and is found  
by whoever happens by. "

" Wh-what? " Allison stopped removing her jacket  
to act as a compress, and gap at her aunt.

" The fact is, our family hunts werewolves, well  
any monster really. " Kate explained casually.  
" And Scott here, has been shot up with special  
bullets. Wolfsbane bullets. We can't risk a  
doctor treating him as long as those bullets  
are in him. "

" I don't care. We can't just let him die! "  
She went back to Scott. Pressing her jacket into  
the worst of the wounds.

" If you call for help, I'll slit his throat. "  
Kate coldly informed her.

Scott let out a loud rattle. Darkness crept in  
around the edge of his eyes.

" Damn it, Kate. " Allison glared at her aunt.  
" How did this even happen? "

" He interfered in things which weren't his  
business. " Kate shrugged.

" Now, now. Don't lie. " Deaton stepped out of  
the shadows with a small smile. " Scott found  
out a Beta werewolf was going to kill Jackson.  
He came here to save the other teen. Jackson  
refused to leave, and then the front of the  
house exploded with bullets. Jackson left,  
Derek headed for cover, and Scott got shot  
up. "

" Are you crazy?! " Allison scolded. " You can't  
go around shotting up houses without knowing who's  
in them! "

" Yes, I can. " Kate nonchanlantly answered. " I  
did it tonight. "

Scott eyed Deaton. The vet walked over to him with  
a black leather, traveling medical bag. The doctor  
kneeled on his knees opposite Allison, at his side,  
and opened the bag.

" Let's see about those bullets, and get you  
stabilized. " Deaton smiled to reassure him.  
" Kate, please take your hunters and go, I will  
be keeping your niece, however. "

" Wait a minute, I never gave you permission to  
treat the brat. " Kate lowered her rifle in a  
threat. " You treat Argents and werewolves. We  
both know that. Since the boy is no Argent... "

" He is my assistant. " Deaton answered. " The  
best one I've ever had. Always on time. Works  
over time. Extra days when needed. Never complains.  
He's even learning my herbal remedy's. I've been  
taking him into the woods to pick the herbs and  
collect ingredients. He has a wonderful memory  
for them. "

" You've got to be kidding me. " Kate stared in  
disbelief.

" Oh no. " Deaton shook his head.

Scott fought to keep his lips from twitching.  
What his boss said was true. But he was also a  
werewolf. Deaton was bullshitting Kate big time.

" Scott is my apprentice. He's learning all my  
skills. All of them. Including the more... unusual  
medicines and knowledge. " Deaton inserted a syringe  
into Scott's arm.

The teen faded from consciousness.

" Allison... " He mumbled. " I... love... you. "

He opened his eyes in a clearing in a forest. A  
black wolf with yellowish amber eyes was across  
from him. There was a little bit of length to the  
fur, and a slight curl to it.

It was him. The wolf was him. Or was he the wolf?

Strangely there was resentment in the wolfs eyes.  
No, not just resentment, anger. Mistrust. Rejection.  
Dislike. Heartache.

All the emotions he'd been feeling, battling since  
he was bitten. All clearly being contained inside  
the wolf in front of him.

The wolf paced sideways. Stalking him like a  
predator. The body was tense.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
